


Machigau

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Water
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Même pas c’était poison ! C’est seulement eau pétillante, Yuuyan, ne soit pas mélodramatique ! »
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Machigau

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Machigau**

**(Erroné)**

Yabu gloussa, en regardant son fiancé.

« Te rendre compte qu’il est pratiquement impossible les confondre, non ? » il dit, amusé, alors que Yuya tenait une main sur la bouche, souffrant.

« Ne m’intéresse pas si c’est possible ou non ! S’est passé, et... merde, ça fait mal ! Comment fais-tu a la boire ? »

Kota haussa les épaules, en buvant du verre inculpé, en prouvant que le plus jeune exagérait.

« Même pas c’était poison ! C’est seulement eau pétillante, Yuuyan, ne soit pas mélodramatique ! »

Puis se pencha vers lui, en embrassant légèrement sas lèvres.

« Pardonné ? » lui demanda.

« Pour cette fois. » marmonna Yuya, en se montrant encore irrité.

Yabu la trouva la chose plus adorable qu’il ait jamais vu.


End file.
